Haseo and Shino Life Together once more
by Rose Suicidal
Summary: This is after the .G/U. games Shino is uncomatose and Haseo is with her once again.


Haseo and Shino's Life together once more Haseo and Shino's Life together once more

Shino was in the Twilight Brigade at home waiting for Haseo to come and she is watering the plants. She is a Cleric but she wanted to make sure that the plants have enough water.

Shino said, Come on Haseo I sent you message.

_Haseo "Oh...um let me see"_

He checks his email in a separate window.

"I see, so you wanted to go somewhere?" Haseo said as he watched her watering the plants.

He was thinking about how pretty she looked doing something so simple, this was one of the things he liked about her; she always made him feel this way. Even though they just sat together or talked about simple things, she always made him feel at ease...

Haseo spaces out thinking about this, still staring at Shino.

Shino looked up and saw Haseo and smiled. Let's go to the Church you remember how to get there right? Shino said. She always made her boyfriend feel at ease because she wants Haseo wants to stay by her side. She always wants to say something good towards him. "I have a question will you stay by my side, and never let me go?" Shino asked.

"Uhh...I Uh... of course I will, but what is this about?" Said Haseo.

Shino was the only person in existence that could embarrass the great "Terror of death"  
He could tell his temporary discomfort amused her.

Still, even though she could make him feel small, he knew she loved him regardless.

"Is something up?" asked Haseo as he continued to watch her.

Shino wanted to talk to him so badly then she sent him an email. "Well I want know if you want to stay by my side after all this we never talked heart to heart and we always talked about the simple things I gave you an invitation after the other thing that you were accused of. I never know how long you would stay by my side. I figure it out I want your love share by none all to myself do you hate me because of that? If you do I'll walk out your life forever." Shino said. Shino is spilling her heart out because she has these feelings inside her that she wants answered.

"I wouldn't share myself with anyone else but you Shino..." Haseo started

"I...I'm sorry I haven't made my intentions clear to you... you make me feel small a...and afraid sometimes...I missed my chance to tell you before your coma..."

Haseo grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes, blushing a deep red "I love you Shino..."

Shino saw Haseo's true intentions. "I am so sorry that I make you feel small that wasn't my intention and afraid wasn't on my list of making you do. But I do love you with all my heart you already have my heart why were you with Atoli I saw you and that made me feel insignificant that you don't love me anymore." Shino said. Shino started crying because she didn't want to deceive Haseo the only guy she ever loved. "I saw you with other women and that make me feel that you don't ever cared about me." Shino said though the tears.

"Shino..." Haseo held her close to him.

"I never stopped loving you... getting you back and telling you that was all I could think about. But along the way I made friends and learned to be better stronger person for you." He proclaimed.

"When I said you make me feel small, its because I knew I wasn't worthy of you... I could never be worthy of you, but now I can try harder. I love you Shino!"

Shino embraced Haseo. "I knew you made friends I been watching you I was in Ovan's arm. I was so close to you, but you didn't know I was there watching over you. You were already worthy of me I didn't love you back then when the Twilight Brigade was still around. You knew my feelings for you, and I was true to you." Shino said. Shino kissed Haseo's lips. "Maybe that will convinced you that you were already worthy of me." Shino said.

Haseo kissed her back, closing his eyes, finally able to embrace the woman who he had such strong feelings for, the woman he had longed for, the woman who was now in his arms...

He lost himself in her kiss, in her arms.  
In that moment he was one with her and nothing else mattered. He was in love.

Shino looked at Haseo. "Haseo, do you remember when we first meet?" Shino asked. Shino knows this question is so sudden but she has to ask it just to see if Haseo remembers it.

Shino looked at the door and there was a guy standing there looking at Haseo and Shino. "Who are you?" Shino asked the stranger. Shino loves Haseo but doesn't know this guy.

I look at two people, puzzled not knowing how I had gotten here...thinking this.

"I really don't have the need to answer them, but they look very interesting...so just maybe, maybe they could help me..."

I stare at these two people saying...

My Name is Kite

"Are you Kite as in dothacker Kite?" Shino asked. Shino knows about Kite and the rest of the. dothackers and then she remembered that he looked like Tri-Edge.

Yes, I answered quickly, my name is Kite, but it's been so long since I heard .dothacker...really  
"I'm very surprised she even knew by name let alone me being a .dothacker"  
"Who are you! young lady"

Shino looked at Kite. "I am Shino, a member of the Twilight Brigade and the bracelet you are wearing is the Twilight bracelet." Shino said. Shino is very knowledge about the dothackers. "You see I know all about Dothackers there is BlackRose, Balmung, Mia, Elk, Minstrel, Gardenia, Wiseman, Piros, and so many others.

Is that So! well that's very interesting that you know about them, but I've got a question have you met any of the other .dothackers...I said with a serious looking face. Also who's the boy he's just glaring at me...

Shino looked at Kite. "Well I meet Balmung a long time ago, why you ask? And this is my boyfriend, Haseo." Shino said. Shino knows that Haseo is overprotective of her. Haseo has always protected Shino ever since she woken up from her coma.

Really...  
Well that's very interesting...  
Also I know this is very sudden but I would like for you two to join in a quest, but not just any quest, this one will need your attention... I said to them both with a smile on my face...  
(Man these two is very interesting indeed,  
hopefully they will say yes.)

Shino looked at Kite I need to talk it over with Haseo if he says yes then I send you an email oh yeah here's my email address." Shino said. Shino gives Kite her email address. "Don't lose that it's mine and I can ask Haseo if he wants to give you his, but don't expect too much." Shino said.

Kite takes Shino's email away

OK well then I'll be waiting hope to hear from you both...

Kite walks off out the Guild doors

Then realizes he doesn't know where he's!

Shino talked it over with Haseo and she was not trying to pressure him into joining but knowing that she would joining Kite's requested quest she wanted to get Haseo to go with her so that she will not be by Kite on her own. "Come on, Haseo, let's join his quest I know you are overprotective me so if you with me I am sure that everything will go all right." Shino said.

Anyway...  
So Kite is walking around an unfamiliar surrounding wondering...  
(Where do I have to go to leave...and I honestly thought when I first joined the world it was hard but it seems this place is more confusing...)

Shino send Kite an email to tell him to come back to the Twilight Brigade guild building. Shino decided to do that because The World has changed so much. "Haseo, I feel like a losing my best friend you haven't seen me cry yet." Shino said.

Kite has received an email...  
Well... it looks like I should go back to the guild building I guess...  
Kite sends an email to Shino saying  
"sorry but this might take a while...that's because I'm lost so give me 5 minutes I'm sure I'll be there...if not please Help!"  
Kite thinking to himself...(to tell you the truth I really wish I Knew WHRE I WAS GOOOIIINNNGGG!!)

Shino looked at Haseo immediately knew that Kite got lost. She sends Kite an email. The World changed since you first came. You see this The World is an updated one then the one you used to Kite.

"Haseo, we need to go with him on his quest." Shino said.

Kite received an email from Shino...  
Kite said to himself yeah I could see that, maybe I'll back track yeah that should help,  
BUMP hey watch where your going man...  
"Who was that...so rude!" Kite said...  
Kite just sent Shino an Email...saying  
Hey Could you just help me Please! I'm lost...I'm by this bridge with some weird looking cat thing I really don't know what's up with him he just seems to be like meditating... Anyways I'm here k please Help!

Shino chuckled and knew he was talking about. "Wait here, Haseo I'm going to see Phyllo." Shino said. Shino teleported to where Phyllo is, and Kite is getting a little scared. "Don't worry Kite this is Phyllo the grunty in Twilight Brigade." Shino said. Phyllo looked at Shino. "Hey Shino." Phyllo said. Shino looked at Kite. "Please say hello to Phyllo." Shino said.

Oh um...Hi Phyllo  
my name is Kite...  
Kite is kind of freaking out because he really thought that thing was dead because it didn't move!!

Shino laughed because Phyllo loves to do meditating. "Phyllo, don't scare my new friend, this the dothacker Kite." Shino said. Shino thought for a second. "Kite, do you know a girl of the church by the name of Aura?" Shino asked. Shino sent Haseo an email to come to where Phyllo is.

Yeah I Do!  
But how do you know...

"I know the story of the girl of the church I even knew there was a statue there but she is gone from the Church you know why because it was updated." Shino said. Shino wanted to know if Kite knows a hacker Helba. "Do you the hacker Helba can you tell me about her?" Shino asked.

Sure...  
She is a level 99 Wavemaster outfitted in a white dress with purple triangular designs and what resembles a matching queen's helm, that hides her eyes behind a red visor trimmed by gold. She also helped me out so much during my quests but I don't know where she is currently at...but still she was a very interesting person...

Shino sent Haseo an email, wanting him to get where she is because she can feel something wrong going to happen. "Come on Haseo, get to where I am tAn is going to come back just to fight me alone." Shino said. Shino knew that if she came alone to where Kite is she will be engaged alone in a fight to the tAn members.

Haseo whispered back to her, "Where are you? send me the area words!"

He took of towards the chaos gates, his only thoughts focused on finding her.

Shino sent another email I am by the bridge where Phyllo is the bridge where you meet Phyllo that's where I am I had to come here because Kite was scared of Phyllo was dead. She wanted to keep tAn members far away from her until Haseo comes.

The TaN members walked towards her frum bolth sides of the bridge, the biggest one drew his weapon. It was a large chain saw, the blade was bigger than Shino.

He brought the sword over his head and started a swing...

Bang!

A shot rang out, and the PKers weapon was blasted out of his hand.

"What the...?"

Bang, Bang, Bang!

a barrage of bullets ripped through the attacking TaN members, killing them almost instantly.

"You O.K.?"asked Haseo.

More TaN member where coming...

Shino looked at her overprotective boyfriend. "I am fine thanks to you but I got scratch by a TAn member the boss of it scratch me with his own weapon because I have you by my side they said, "I want Haseo in TAn, but I try to explain it to them that it's too late and my leg got scratch." Shino said. Shino knew if she said that Haseo would get a lot more madder and a lot more overprotective of her.

"So what is this about? Why is TaN back? What do they want?" Haseo asked.

Shino could tell Haseo was angry that she had been in danger, he sent a few shots at the remaining TaN members. They ran away.

Shino looked at Haseo. "I guess this is revenge for what we did in the past. They have always been around but kept in hiding. What else do they want they want you Haseo." Shino said. Shino explained everything to Haseo hoping that they get back to the simple talk they were always good at.

"Revenge?...I guess I'll have to teach them a lesson..." Haseo said

"...wait a sec, how are they attacking us here in Mac Anu?" Haseo asked "You can't PK in towns..."

Shino looked at the angry Haseo. "Rules changed remember Sakaki taken over the Cybernet Corporation or the CCorp. That's why the TAn are PKing players." Shino sad. Shino knows that Sakaki needs to get his own butt kicked.

"Right, I remember now"

Haseo grew more angry thinking about all that Sakaki put them all through. the markings of Skeith, his Avatar glowed softly on him.  
He clenched his fist and said,

"I will not forgive him for this, me and Skeith will make him pay."

"Should I take care of the TaN members here?"

Shino looked at Haseo and begins to cry even harder than before. "I want you make Sakaki pay back, and use Skeith I want see the TaN members see the hurt of the mine and you are my lover even I have an Epitaph Avatar mine went to Morganna and that's bad for me. I want my Avatar back shoot them, use anything you have at your disposable even PK them for you are Player Killer-Killer." Shino said. Shino never told Haseo she had an Avatar before. Shino feels more at home when she is with Haseo.

Shino is hurt and Haseo is there and so is Kite but Kite didn't figure out who the TAn are. Shino knew one was working with Haseo today because her real name is Pi. "So, Kite how do you like being in the Twilight Brigade it will help you seeing the updated The World with your own two eyes?" Shino asked.

Yeah a little bit but still a little confused about some places but I think I'll manage...

"I will extend the invitation a little longer." Shino said to Kite. Then she turn to Haseo. "Do you work with a girl name Pi?" Shino asked. Shino knows that Pi went by Ender. "Oh yeah I want to tell you Yata the guy who was in charge of Raven he's a .dothacker and Endrance who miss she by the of name of Mia was Elk and he was name his cat after the other .dothacker Mia." Shino said. Shino know all about .dothacker by meeting Endrance and Yata.

I see...  
Well are we going to go anywhere now?

Shino looked at Kite. "As you can't see I can't walk right now because of TAn." Shino said.

Shino can't walk and Kite and Haseo are there. "Um, Haseo, can you carry me to this Area Delta Holy Forbidden Holy Ground? The place where I was PKed by Ovan?" Shino asked. Shino know that Haseo will get awful overprotective of her but she wants to talk to him there it was the last place they were before Shino got PKed.


End file.
